Destiny's Bus Stop
by Tangerine342
Summary: Destiny can be found in the oddest places. Akuroku fluff


**Destiny's Bus Stop**

I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, but one thing I know for certain is that I'm waiting. Waiting alone and I'm not quite sure what exactly I'm waiting for. The road is empty, and the world seems completely dead. Maybe I'm asleep in the hospital waiting for death? No. One thing I do know is that I walked here myself.

I lied before. I know why I'm here, and have a vague idea of what I'm waiting for. I'm running away. I am leaving the world I knew behind me and going wherever destiny takes me! The reason that the world seems dead to me is because it is. I'm broken, and don't expect to be fixed anytime soon. After all, the only one who could fix me is the one who made me break in the first place. I had known that we couldn't stay together forever, and that eventually he would find someone he loved as more than a brother. Still the pain is there and...Never mind! Just...never mind...

Slowly the sun rises over the horizon providing more light than the plain street lamps lined down the narrow empty street. I have to admit that coming out before the day wakes up wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I had to. So what if the world was only asleep and not actually dead? Like it makes a difference; to me it is dead. To the world I might as well be dead. Now that the sun is up a little, the rest of the world follows suit in the morning routine to greet the masses. The wind blows the leaves, the birds begin their insistent natter, lights turn on, and far away cars honk and make too much noise for this hour indicating that I'm not alone anymore. I might as well be.

I just sat there waiting for something to change in this incredibly gray space. What I got wasn't what I expected though. I had just expected the transit to come and pick me up in order to take me away from the pain of abandonment. I was just sitting there minding my own business looking off in the distance trying to imagine what would happen when suddenly a voice beside my ear stated, "I don't think there's a bus on this route anymore. Too isolated." Spinning around startled I stared into Christmas; all green white and red-lots of red. The stranger who disturbed the colouring in this drab neighbourhood smiled a smile full of laughter and chuckled rounding the bench to sit next to me. "Am I wrong or are you honestly waiting for a bus that isn't coming?" The man with the bright red spikes and daring green eyes asked in a mocking tone.

When it clicked that he was talking to me (mocking me actually) I glared and responded in a voice as acidy as his eyes, "I don't need to explain myself to pedophiles like you."

Usually that would make someone indignant and they would leave, but noooo! This guy with the permanent tears-like the ones I refused to shed-just smiles even bigger with a look in his eyes telling people to cry or run and leans forward looking me in the eyes whispering, "And what if I was a pedophile?"

The stubborn set look on my face must have broken long enough for him to see, because all of a sudden he barked out with great cackles of laughter leaning back on the bench and covering his eyes with one hand. "You should see the look on your face kid! It's priceless!" He continued to laugh for a while and when he grew quiet, with a smile still etched on his face he lifted his hand revealing one eye and snorted a bit as if to announce that he was done laughing. "Lucky you though, I'm not a pedophile. Luckier still is that you are cute." He chuckled at my heating face resting his head in his hands, gangly elbows on gangly knees never taking his entrancing eyes off me.

"Have to admit though kid that you're really quiet. Not much to say or sticking to that whole 'don't talk to strangers' bit?" he asked making it sound as if it was a good idea to talk to strangers. Seeing that I was back to my straight set facade (and seeming to see through it as well) he just smiled shaking his head and offered a hand to me along with a cocky grin. After an awkwardly quiet minute of no response from me he took his hand back but kept the grin and said "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" To determine it he tapped his temple while saying it.

It was so ridiculous that I couldn't help laughing at the idiot sitting beside me on a bus bench with supposedly no bus coming and through the laughter managed to get out a promised "sure". After my own bout of long laughter I looked up to him, and if it was possible his grin (which really did look like a pedophile grin) was even bigger than before. Seeing as neither of us was probably going to leave anytime soon I calmed down and accepted the small smile that snuck its way onto my face.

"So then. What's a pretty boy like you doing on a bus bench at this ungodly hour with a creeper like me anyway?" Axel inquired not seeing how many flaws that one sentence had.

'Being interviewed by aforementioned creeper?' I was tempted to say but then decided that if someone had to be civil here it was obviously going to be me. Instead I responded by looking away towards the street in front of us and said, "Running away from my problems..." with a frown I added quietly, "like a coward."

Ignoring the last bit, the red head beside me just asked the next question popping into his mind. "What problems are you running from?" I looked at this complete stranger and took in everything I could see about him. Gone was the grin. Now he seemed to be completely serious and concerned. Why should he be worried about me though? As far as he needed to care I was just some ignorant brat waiting for a destiny that would never come in the chilly morning. Even though I knew this, I couldn't help but be comforted by this lanky man beside me who was kind enough to sit beside me and decided the give him a proper response instead of biting his head off about how he should behave according to society.

"Everything really, but mostly my brother," I laughed at the irony of the situation. "Well, I guess I can't really say I'm running away from him seeing as he already disappeared. He fell in love, and even though I should have seen it coming he abandoned me for his love." I felt my voice getting more strained and high as I held back the flood of emotions I'd kept locked up since his betrayal. I decided to be selfish and let it all out on this unfortunate unknown person. "I know he deserves happiness just as much as the next person but he promised to always be there for me! Always! Now he just decides to leave?! Sure he should be happy but does that mean he has the right to take my happiness?! To take my joy and give it away?!" I lowered my head in shame and expected to hear the sound of running footsteps.

"No."

Startled yet again by this guy I lifted my head back up to see Axel still there. Really, I should stop giving this guy so much credit. Taking my expression to mean that I hadn't heard him he repeated himself. "No. No one has the right to take anything away from someone. Before you think I'm completely defending you though let me add my two cents." He was back to that goofy smile, but I had to admit it was a contagious disease.

"Like I could stop you," I remarked already comfortable with this weirdo.

"Heh heh, true enough," he laughed then sighed. "The thing is I don't think he meant to hurt you or take anything from you at all. Whatever it is that you're afraid to face without him-I think he thinks you're strong enough to take it on by yourself and that he knew he had to step away a little to prove it." Out of all the things I could imagine coming out of this lunatic's mouth, something that sounded so...right wasn't I had expected. This guy really was one giant surprise after the next.

Mulling over his 'two cents' for a moment I nodded a little and agreed with a breathy "Yeah...you're probably right."

We must have both been on the same page because the first thing out of his mouth after that was "There's a first time for everything right?" We both laughed at that one. It was nice that no one was around see the two morons laughing at nothing at an empty bus stop. It was nice to have someone there to catch me when I fell however bizarre they were.

What happened next was kind of a shock for both of us. Looking down the street and seeing cars far away I noticed a set of headlights actually heading down this road. The lights and the vehicle attached kept rolling towards us and came to a quiet stop right in front of the bus stop we were sitting at. It was the bus that apparently wasn't supposed to be here. Regardless of this fact, when the doors swung open I grabbed my bag and stepped on.

Once I had chosen a seat on the empty bus I turned to face out the window to wave good-bye to Axel. When I looked though he wasn't there. Truth be told I was disappointed that he was more than likely a figment of my imagination caused by post-traumatic stress disorder. That theory was quickly killed. "Oi! Shove over and make some room would ya?" he grinned sitting abruptly beside me.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised yet again by this guy.

"What does it look like? I'm being a pedophiliac stalker," he explained like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Nah, seriously? I'm bored and you're more interesting than anything else right now," Axel shrugged with his grin. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Who knows? To our destiny I suppose," I explained with my own shrug and a smirk to irritate the guy.

"Wherever that is," we unintentionally said in unison. This caused another bout of laughter from both of us.

"Hey what is your name anyway?" Axel asked only just realizing that he didn't know.

"Roxas."

And that's how I came to move forward at Destiny's Bus Stop.


End file.
